Drabble
by yume46
Summary: Ridicules petits drabbles. A vous de voir ce que vous en ferrai. J'aime pas les résumés ...
1. Allen

Auteur : une stupidité pareille ne peut sortir que de mon esprit donc c'est Yume46

Disclaimer : L'univers de Man appartient à Maître Hoshino

Note : Je suis nouvelle parmi vous, ceci est par conséquent ma première fic. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour les éventuelles fautes et pour la piètre qualité de ce texte…

Allen vouait une admiration sans borne au maréchal Cloud Nine.

En effet, il avait entendu un jour son maître ronchonner et marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose comme :

"Cloud Nine. Je l'aurai, un jour, je l'aurai!".

Ce jour-là, Allen avait découvert qu'une femme sur Terre avait résisté à son maître, que cette femme avait été capable de discerner le côté démoniaque de Marian Cross.

Il n'avait plus jamais regardé la maréchale de la même manière.


	2. miranda

Auteur : une stupidité pareille ne peut sortir que de mon esprit donc c'est Yume46

Disclaimer : L'univers de Man appartient à Maître Hoshino

Note : je pars en vacances donc vous n'aurai pas d'autre chapitre avant mon retour.

Spoiler tome 16

Son innocence n'avait paas de capacités offensive. C'est pourquoi elle s'était toujours sentie un peu inutile. Mais après avoir sauvé Marie, Bookman, Reever, Bak, Johnny et deux autres scientifiques, elle avait commencé à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas inutile. Elle apportait soutien et repos à ceux qui combattaient. Maintenant elle defiait quiconque de la traiter d'inutile. Sauf Kanda. Lui, elle en avait trop peur pour lui repondre.


	3. Pierre

Auteur : Moi

Disclaimer : L'univers de Man appartient à Maître Hoshino.

Lavi avait un cœur de pierre. Mais un cœur de pierre tendre, qui s'éffritait au moindre mot gentil ou marque d'amitié. Bookman le savait et ça l'ennuyait, pour ainsi dire. Pas que Lavi est un cœur tendre. Le problème était plus grand.

Lavi avait un cœur.


	4. Pâquerette

Il trottinait joyeusement dans l'herbe, avec dans sa main celle d'Allen. Fait étrange, celui-ci abordait une belle paire de seins.

Allen l'emmena vers une nappe de pique-nique à carreaux rouges et blancs, où les attendait un panier à pique-nique comme dans les vieux films à l'eau de rose. Non que Kanda n'ai jamais vu un film à l'eau de rose ou autre. Pendant que ses pensées divaguaient, Allen avait pris une cerise dans le panier et l'avait délicatement posé sur les lèvres du kendoka. Il attendait ou plutôt elle attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre les lèvres et la mange. Ce qu'il fit à son grand étonnement. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas Mugen pour trancher la Moyashi-fille ? Mais au lieu de ça, il se penchait en direction du visage d'Allen, de ses lèvres plus précisément. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas …

Kanda bondit de son lit avec l'idée de faire passer Allen dans l'au-delà pas plus tard que tout de suite pour effacer la honte de cet affreux cauchemar. Heureusement pour le petit Moyashi, le grand brun était retourné dans le joyeux pays des pâquerettes avant d'avoir pu bouger.

Sauf que le lendemain, lorsque Kanda entra dans la cantine, Allen était en train de manger une cerise. Il craqua et dégaina. C'est ainsi qu'Allen se retrouva à tenter de semer un Kanda passablement fou furieux à qui il n'avait rien fait (du moins pas depuis la veille) avant même le p'tit déj.


	5. Flammes

Auteur : moi

Disclamer : Suis-je vraiment obligée de le dire à chaque fois ?

Note : Risque de spoiler, on sait jamais

L'action se situe dans l'arche au moment où Lavi regagne la raison lors de son duel face à Road.

« Déluge de flammes !

-Lavi ! LAVIII ! »

Allen sentit la mort venir. Ce sentiment de froid dans le cœur ne pouvait être que celui de la mort. Celle de Lavi, donc la sienne. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait dû se battre contre lui, son cœur hurlait à la mort. Là, il s'était tu. Le froid dans son âme était tel qu'il ne sentait pas la chaleur des flammes qui servait de linceul à Lavi. Il sentait que plus rien ne pourrait le réchauffer si même ce tombeau de feu ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait se sentir bien qu'au près du borgne, vivant ou mort. Alors il plongea dans le brasier. Pour être réchauffé par les bras de son amant. Pour continuer à marcher, comme il l'avait promis à son père. Pour être enseveli avec sa seule raison de vivre.

Please, reviews !


	6. Bougies

Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses.

Depuis, quelques mois, on pouvait voir Kanda dans un lieu totalement insolite. Même s'il s'appliquait à ce que personne ne le voie. Il s'agissait de la chapelle de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il s'asseyait en tailleur au milieu de l'allée centrale et contemplait l'immense croix d'argent massif illuminée par les milliers de petites bougies. Il s'asseyait là et y passait la nuit. Il s'asseyait là et pensait à tous les morts. Les traqueurs, les exorcistes, les scientifiques, les civils. Il priait pour eux, à sa manière, en leur accordant une partie de son temps.

Puis à l'aube, il repartait. Il était de nouveau totalement indifférent à ceux qui mourraient. Mais la nuit suivante, ils revenaient le hanter. Alors, il entrait dans la chapelle pour faire taire les voix.

Ce fut ainsi toutes les nuits jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Ahhh, me frappez pas, me frappez pas !

Reviews ?


End file.
